Bad Addictions
by ALittleTasteOfMadness
Summary: What can happen when two men and a woman play Truth or Dare? Maybe some good things have to get out of control and the best way to get there is the old pirate's rum.
1. Chapter 1

**_JFC, that was long. I'm sorry for not writing that much anymore. Jeez, working is worse than I thought. Anyway, this is a first part to a vast land of smut. Yes, it is a threesome. Hope you'll enjoy it. Leave reviews, they taste like apples. _**

* * *

It had been a hard night in the camp. Emma was still fighting her newly found identity and Snow tried to help with little success. That was something the blonde needed to face alone and not with her mother, but the slight older one didn't seem to notice. But they weren't the only ones with problems.

Charming had that nasty cut on his side, the venom spreading inside his body with every step he took. After Hook had found out, he tried to help, really tried. But nothing could be done without Pixie's Dust or some magic. Magic that a certain Queen possessed. He sought her help but she didn't really believe in his words until she saw the cut. It wasn't deep, almost a scratch, but it was enough to determinate his death.

Even Regina knew that his death would destroy Snow, and although she was glad, the same couldn't be said for the others. So she spent a long time studying it, trying to remember some kind of spell that could undo it. Not even True Love's kiss was strong enough compared to that. "Most powerful magic of all, they say…. Headless children" she muttered under her breath as she sat under her tent. Heavy eyelids drifted close and the Queen lost herself in Dreamland, being constantly tormented by images of her long hated stepdaughter screaming beside David's body, crying for her help as Emma tried to carry her away from the corpse.

When she woke up, the small improvised camp was silent, which was strange. She looked around, eyes scanning ground and sky, narrowing slightly as they met a pirate leaning against a tree and a prince at his side, talking lowly while staring at her. Regina got up, her back cracking softly as her hands ran through her short hair. With a small cloud of purple smoke, she was fresh as if she just came out of a shower and changed her clothes. Her powerful suits made of skirt and shirts didn't help much anymore, so she opted for leather pants and blood red silken shirt, completed with knee-high leather boots. High heels didn't help either. She hated this place.

Hook approached her and smiled, eyeing her up and down slowly "Ah my Queen is up. Finally." A smirk painted Regina's lips and she stared at him, getting a bit closer. When they looked at each other eyes, light electricity ran between their bodies and a throat was cleared rather loudly. It could only be one person. The famously annoying Prince Charming. "Snow and Emma went hunting… Well, Emma went hunting and Snow followed her" he ran his hand through his short blond hair, much like his daughter, and sighed.

"And what are we supposed to do? Wait here?" She asked and was rewarded with two small smiles. Her eyes narrowed again, something inside her could feel they wanted something. Regina just had to find out. "Ah well, you could try to cure him again… while we all drink some rum" the pirate suggested, David soon following his lead "Exactly, and we could play some game".

"What about… we only drink and play?" the Queen smirked as both man looked at her with slacked jaws. She was going to enjoy this night more than necessary.

)O(

The three of them sat on leafs that rested on the ground, making a small circle with a giant bottle of rum between them. The prince had decided to play Truth or Dare, a child's game really. But the drinking had to come first. The first gulp on the bottle was Regina's and the pirate took one right after her, being copied by the prince. After three or four rounds, their head were slightly buzzing. Nothing really harming, but they decided to give the rum a break. Regina looked around, facing the two handsome men and smirked, her voice dropping two tones as she said "Let's play."

"Truth or Dare?" came from Hook's mouth and Regina wasn't surprised at all. She preferred truth and he asked how many men she had already slept with. The Queen laughed a good amount of time before answering that not more than 5, "I use my body as a weapon, and I seduce people. Women, men. It doesn't matter, they all end up wanting me, but I never give, I just tease."

But if the pirate was going to play dirty, she could do it too. A cruel grin almost split her face in two as she asked to David if he wanted truth or dare. He wanted truth and she looked at him with her sweetest smile "How is Snow in bed?" Hook looked at her like she had two thousand heads and breathed fire through her nose. She merely smirked, waiting her answer. After blushing profusely, Charming answered "She's the only woman I have ever been with… but as far as I can tell, she is perfect. Very sweet and caring… but…" he hesitated, sighing deeply before continuing "We have never had something besides tender love making… and this annoys me slightly. I mean… not that I'm complaining but… it can be rather boring sometimes. Always the same, you know?" the prince looked at Hook, searching for comprehension and he found it with a small nod "Ay mate… I know how that can be".

Regina chuckled and took another sip from the bottle, looking at David. It was his turn to ask and his questioned one was Hook. The pirate decided to go for dare, smirking his way through his decision. The prince looked between Regina and him as a dirty image was illuminated in his small mind. "Hook, would you care enough to kiss Regina?"

The Queen looked at him with fury, although her heart tightened in a small knot, afraid of rejection. Hook smirked at the prince and then at her, nodding slightly as he got closer to her and took her small face in his hands. Hook winked at her before brushing his lips against hers, soon kissing her fully. What was supposed to be short and small turned into a hot make out session. They forgot the prince was there and suddenly Regina was on her knees, kissing the pirate with forceful want. Her crimson lips moved languidly against his as she pressed her body against his form. She broke the kiss with a bite on his lower lip and sat back down, taking a look on Charming.

The prince was breathing heavily, his eyes slightly glazed and his hands twisting on his lap. His need and wanton were not easily hidden and he did nothing to hide it either. As Hook sat down as well, David looked ready to kiss Regina as well. But he shook his head and quieted down, as his wife and true love was somewhere close. The pirate wasn't forgiving though and looked at him with a predatory gleam in the eyes, "So Charming, truth or dare?"

Charming once again chose truth and the pirate looked like he was ready to explode in mean little pieces. "Since when you desire Regina sexually?" he asked blatantly. The prince coughed and chocked, but Hook was ever compliant and awaiting. David couldn't look at Regina as he answered "Since I first saw her in the Enchanted Forest… even though I would never say it to Snow, she is the most gorgeous woman I have ever laid my eyes upon. Those sensual dresses were too much for me… I never could tear my eyes off of her. Even now, I regret not having kissed her in that kitchen before the curse broke." He looked strangely relieved and sighed deeply. The pirate now looked to Regina, who had a small smirk on her swollen lips "Truth or Dare?" he smiled at her as she complied with dare.

Hook looked at the ever charming man and whispered "Kiss the prince, Regina".


	2. Chapter 2

_**Finally, here it is, my beloved! I'm sorry I took such time to finish it, but my life was chaotic. And when I finished it, on Friday, my tired mind made me forget it at work. But I hope you like it, ok? With love, from me to you ;) PS: Review or else the devil will come to your house and pull at your feet, HAHA.**_

* * *

As shocked as David was, he couldn't help but noticed Regina's sensual form crawl towards him and between his legs, resting her form against his as she looked into his eyes and peaked at his lips ever so softly. Even that was too much for him and his knees weakened. When her full lips pressed against his, a soft whimper escaped her mouth and he silenced her with his kiss. It was as hot and wanting as Hook's had been and Regina found herself giving in to the prince's mouth. Even though she controlled the kiss and her body, a warm need was spreading between her legs very slowly.

When he tangled his rough fingers on her hair and pulled, even if it was slightly, hell broke loose. She was truly dammed and couldn't care less as her fingers trailed down his neck and popped open the first button on his shirt. The pirate was the one forgotten now and David only had the Queen in his mind. With all those happenings in his life, sex was a forgotten matter but all came rushing back when his mouth descended on Regina's jaw and he bit. A hot tongue helped soothe and moans were heard. Suddenly another form came with theirs and joined. It was Hook in his drunken stupor, which couldn't wait any longer. His mouth was on Regina's neck and his hand pulling her shirt off of her pants.

Both men wanted her, and Regina's mind was pure bliss as she finished Charming's shirt and pushed it off his shoulders, leaving his naked torso to her hungry eyes to devour. "You're so… well-toned" her lips whispered and he looked up at her from his place on her neck and smirked softly before muttering "Hook, just finish with that shirt already. Rip it off." The pirate did exactly what he was told and with his hook ripped the shirt in half, leaving the remains dangling from Regina's narrow waist. Charming did the rest and soon, Regina was only in her pants, shoes and lacy black bra.

"Hook, come here dear" Regina called with a hoarse voice and motioned a finger, turning in her place on David and pressing her back against him as she kissed the pirate. She could feel David's hands running down her waist to her hips and thighs and she bit down on Hook's bottom lip, taking it forward. Her small hands were on his leather vest and she took it off, her fingers taking the edge of his shirt and pulling. A small sound was heard and she yelped softly with drunken glee. She had finally managed to rip some fabric, and it was rough leather. She pushed it off Hook's form and her nails came back scratching, making red lines all the way down to his chest. Her patience was wearing off as her need was building up.

With a flick of wrist and a bit of purple smoke, the three of them were engulfed in magic and came of it almost naked. Regina was only with her panties while Charming had his boxers and Hook… well, Hook had nothing. Complete and gloriously naked in the moonlight, he stared down at the Queen and the prince. Even Charming could not deny, Hook was… magnificent. But even then, David had his own surprises and quietly, he took down his boxers and pressed his body against Regina, who let a moan go. Not only was his member hard as rock, but he was big. Regina rubbed herself against him as her hand trailed down Hook's abdomen and grasped his own member. As her fist pumped up and down, making the pirate moan loudly as he hold on a tree, David lift her hips up in pure strength and sat her down on his lap, making his huge erection burn against the hot skin of her arse. Regina smirked and moved against him, pressing her damp knickers against his thigh.

With a quick motion, the Queen pulled Hook down by his cock, making him go on his knees before her. As a repay, he hooked her knickers on his hook and pulled, making another piece of her clothes get destroyed. She pouted, looking down at his hand "Ah… I liked this one" a smirk replaced her smirk as she went on her knees, her arse and intimacy being almost shoved into Charming's face as she took Hook's member again, and lowered her head. David took his chance and started licking her slowly from behind, running his tongue up and down her slit and clit.

She moaned around Hook's cock, the vibration making his grip the wood beneath his fingers even tighter. Her head bobbed up and down, taking him and letting go as she sucked slowly, taking advantage of him as she could. Soon, she was deep-throating him while Charming fucked her with his tongue. As Hook groaned in pleasure, she came hard against David's mouth and he licked her clean, drinking her juices. He could swear to every divine being that Regina tasted like apples in a sunny, hot morning. She wasn't satisfied and took her mouth off of Hook to tell him so. "Charming, dear. Would you care enough to fuck me now?"

He chuckled behind her and got on his knees, his hands stroking slow circles on the back of her thighs. A shiver ran down her spine, and she hummed as he positioned himself at her entrance. A wiggle of her hips and he was slowly entering her, filling her completely. He moaned with her and stopped moving as soon as his bollocks hit her clit softly. He was entirely inside her and never wanted to move away from her. But he did, taking his cock almost all the way out and then pushing back again, harder. His thrust grew from that and every one of them shook her small frame back and forward. Her mouth was on Hook again and he didn't last much that time.

With very few minutes of thrusting and pumping, the Queen came again, grunting together with Hook as he came inside her mouth. She swallowed every single drop, milking him the best way possible while the aftershocks of her orgasm rippled through her body. Charming swiftly took his member out of Regina and fisted himself to hardness once again while Hook and Regina watched intently. The pirate easily turned Regina, making her face the prince as he almost laid his body over her on four form and reach out, motioning for David to come forward. He grabbed the prince by his neck and kissed him hard, squashing Regina between their tentative make out. After they separate, a smirk was known on the pirate's lips as he looked over and saw David licking his own plump lips. "Mate… I think you must know. We are going to share Regina tonight". Regina looked over her shoulder, smirking at Hook and then turning to face David. Her lips moved slowly, forming words "Well, if you accept it. Of course"

Charming seemed a bit distracted and way confused "You two could be clearer, eh?" Regina chuckled lowly as the pirate leaned closer to Charming over her "We're properly inviting you to fuck Her Majesty in the arse". The woman beneath them gasped in fake worry and laughed freely, her alcohol induced horniness making her core even wetter at the thought. It was not the first time and she was not caring about how that make her look. To hell with it all. She could bet her soul that precious Snow never let David touch her there. As he said, tender love making. She pushed both men off her and got up.

"It is my turn to command here, dears." She smirked at their dumbstruck faces and quickly told Hook to lay down on the floor, as he did. Regina softly got on top of him, sitting on his stomach as she grinded slowly, spreading a fine layer of wetness on his skin. She looked back at Charming, who was still on his knees and looking at her luscious forms. "Come behind me, lover" she showed more teeth on her known smirk and looked down at Hook as she felt Charming's body behind her. A bit of magic engulfed them once again and Regina was as ready as ever, and both men were harder than rocks. With a wiggle of hips, she felt Hook slowly entering her and with a low moan, Charming got the hint, doing the same.

A burning spread in Regina's lower regions and she moaned, the pain already mixing with the pleasure provoked by that. She stayed still, taking in sharps inhales. Both men were quiet was well, letting the delicious Queen beneath them take her time. Slowly, she looked up and smirked, pushing back into Charming and letting out a small growl, the prince rolling his eyes back into his skull. The pirate was not one of waiting and followed soon, moving slow at first but soon gaining speed at his thrusts. Moans filled the air around them, a smell of sex rising up in the night.

"Do you feel that, Your Majesty?" David growled at her, pushing himself deeper into her. A small scream was all he got so he tried again, his thrust becoming powerful and fast "Answer me! Do you like it? Being taken by the two of us?" Regina turned her face to him, smirking as moan escaped past her lips "Oh yes… now give me more. I want to you feel you fighting inside of me." Hook licked his lips, pushing so hard inside her that the tip of his cock brushed against David's, the only thing separating them was a fine and extremely wet skin.

Soon, seconds of thrusting turned to minutes, moans increased and turned into a symphony. The apex was the loud and husky scream coming from Regina and turning everything into complete and utter chaos. The trio came down from waves of bliss, their sweating bodies mixing and tangling under the stars as they tried to stay apart, but the strength that now bond them was raw nature. After a new cloud of magic coming from the Queen engulfed them and turned their bodies as clean as shiny stars, their tired forms fell down on the floor, both men holding a side of the woman who brought them all together.

A new era was about to start and this three people would never grow apart again, as hushed words and whispered promises said through the air, tingling towards the black night.


End file.
